


Familiarity

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a Lord of the Rings marathon.  Oh come on, like they wouldn't recognize him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

Usually, when Tony Stark paraded into the room to announce that he had a “wonderful idea”, Natasha would be gone before Tony finished the sentence. So when Steve lifted his head from Bucky’s lap to see Natasha standing right next to Tony holding a bag that could only contain Tony’s latest “idea”, it was an understatement to say he was confused.

"At ease, soldiers. We’re just gonna be watching a movie tonight," Natasha said, pulling a DVD from the bag. Steve relaxed, sitting himself up on the couch, allowing Bucky to stretch out beside him.

"Did someone say movie?"

Clint hopped down from the upper level, landing neatly beside the couch and taking a seat next to Steve.

"Oh yeah, you’ll like this one, Katniss." Tony smiled, falling into an armchair. Clint looked at him quizzically for a moment before the DVD Natasha had put in began loading, and his attention snapped to the television.

"JARVIS, lights please." Tony said as the New Line Cinema logo appeared onscreen. The room dimmed.

"The world has changed. I feel it in the water-"

"Ohhh!" Clint exclaimed. Steve leaned over to him.

"Is this another Star Wars?"

Tony shushed him.

The group made it only a little ways into the film without interruption. Before Isildur even took up his father’s sword, Steve had demanded the movie be paused. Rolling his eyes, Tony obliged.

"What, already confused?"

But Steve wasn’t listening.

"Buck, doesn’t he look like-"

"Yeah I thought so too." Bucky wrinkled his brow at the screen.

"Don’t tell me you two actually recognize an actor?" Tony drawled.

"No, it’s-!" Steve started, then he laughed. "That is just uncanny."

"What’s uncanny? Elrond?"

"Is that his name? Well he’s - he looks just like someone else. But that would be impossible.”

"Can I play it now, or do you two want to reminisce about your old elvish friend?"

"He definately wasn’t a friend." Bucky commented. Steve snorted.

"Whatever. I’m watching this now. If you two think Frodo looks like one of the Howling Commandos, you keep that to yourselves, cool?"

Bucky shrugged, and Tony resumed play. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
